Hearts & Flowers
by XIllyriaX
Summary: Love is hard to find in Sunnyhell!


**Title**: Hearts and Flowers

**Author: **XIllyriaX (Laura)

**Disclaimer: **A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend. I own nothing that belongs to Joss (the genius) never have never in a month full of Sundays will!

**Feedback: **Much appreciated

**Distribution: **No probs take it. Enjoy it. But tell me first.

**Summary: **Love is hard to find in Sunnyhell!

**Setting: **Welcome to the hellmouth. Buffy has just arrived in Sunnydale.

**Author's Notes**: I have tweaked some details from the actual episode to make it into a new story

Willow sat on her bed, legs crossed Indian style, and she was doodling. Love hearts, stars and many different styles of writing Willow filled the page. She squeezed "I love Xander" in the corner but quickly scribbled it out for fear he should ever see it. She wished he would notice her as a potential girlfriend. She sighed he seemed more interested in a complete stranger he had only met today, who by the way he had no chance of getting. She was way out of his league. Willow couldn't not like Buffy she seemed friendly, a bit mysterious sure but she was cool. Willow ripped the page into tiny fragments and chucked it in the bin. She wanted to be friends with Buffy as then maybe some of her coolness would rub off onto her, and she would get Xander. She scrambled off her bed and decided to head for the Bronze, see if Xander was around. Maybe she could convince him that Buffy wasn't so great. "Like that would happen" she said shaking her head and leaving her room

Xander lay sprawled out on his unmade bed. He had music playing as to drown out the war breaking out in his kitchen below. "The joy of marriage" he sighed. He was thinking of Buffy, even though he had only met her today she had left an impression. She was mega weird. A bit scytzo perhaps. She was deluded in Xander's books anyway talking about Vampires? Slaying? But he put that aside as she was hot! He knew he hadn't a hope in hell, he didn't really want her anyway. He was in love with someone else. He didn't want to tell Willow how much he loved her. He was afraid of losing the great friendship they had. "Gosh dang it why did I ever steal that Barbie" she smiled to himself. He didn't want to go on pretending anymore. He picked up the phone and dialled Willows number. "Hey Will you wanna go Bronze it" he practised saying it as cool as possible. Damn no answer. He decided to go to the Bronze anyway she may be there and even if she wasn't Buffy might. Sure he loved Willow but a little eye candy never hurt anyone. He found his cleanest shirt it smelt ok to him. He set off down through the battle zone. The argument was in full swing now he slipped through it and out the backdoor into the night.

Cordelia perfected her appearance in her bedroom her tight black dress clung to her perfect figure; curvy in all the right places. The dress complimented her dark hair, eyes and skin tone. All the guys wanted her she knew it and she thrived off their gazes and affection. She really wanted to find someone she could have a long-term relationship with; the guys she was seeing at the moment were as deep as puddles in the Sahara desert. She didn't have time to search for the man of her dreams, her Mr. right she had to make do with the Sunnydale pickings. Her guy was out there somewhere she'd find him one day. She was ready. She left for the Bronze.

Buffy searched through the pile of clothes she had disgaurded she wanted to fit in, look somewhat normal, somewhat cool she had gone through her entire wardrobe. Nothing was shouting out to her, she got fed up sifting through fabric and picked whatever. All she really wanted was to make some friends, she wasn't looking for love but if she met a cute boy and became friends, well that was an added bonus. She'd better go her mom was already worrying and she hadn't even left yet. Buffy was expected home at an early decent hour.

Angel slid gracefully off Buffy's roof where he had been watching her, turning of course while she changed. She was his cause his reason for living or not, in his case. He knew if his heart was beating it would beat in time to Buffy's. She was amazing not only her beauty but her grace. He never felt so strongly about anything as he did about her. They had a connection even though they had never met. He could feel her soul calling out to him. Angel felt it was time for him to answer its call


End file.
